True Love
by Alex Turpin
Summary: Jonah William Beck has done things that a teenager dreams of at the age 14-17. He isnt proud of it, and has made an oath to himself and his family to not do it again. But when he goes to a new boarding school (or college) a certain teacher makes him froget about his ‘oath.’
1. 1.A New School

"Jonah William Beck?" The girl at the desk called out. A man with brownish hair looked up from his magazine. "Jonas Beck!?" The girl at the desk called again. The eight-teen year old looked around the lobby room to notice no one else getting up nor looking. The boy put down the magazine, grabbed the bags beside him, and walked slowly to the 'desk girl.' The girl looked at the boy in front of her. "Are you Mister Jonas Beck?" The woman asked firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. The boy nodded, worried why he was getting that dead look from the girl he just met.

"You will be in dorm 205, and don't mess the room up" The girl said more firm, and handed Jonah a key with his dorm number on it. "T-Thank you" he stuttered before turning around, and walking down the hall. He went up to the second floor of the college, which was where all the 200 number dorms were. Jonah still didn't understand why the lady's tone went from happy and joyful to mad and angry. She looked at Jonah has if he murdered her own kid, or could see know.

"Oh, god. I hope the word hasn't spread" Jonah whispered to himself. The boy stopped in front of a door with the same number he had on his room key. "Room...205..." Jonah put the key in the hole, turned it, and walked in. He shut the door behind him, before looking in amazement at his room. He knew that when he was accepted to New York's local collage, it would be fancy, but not this fancy.

The floor was shining, and brown yellow, like gold. The beds before him were clean and had fancy, golden colored sheets and covers. Jonah laid his bags next to one of the beds, and analyzed his surroundings a bit more. Everything was clear until a young male got in his vision. "Hey there," the kid said with a wide smile. Jonah jumped backwards, making himself fall right on the bed.

"Oh, where are my manners?" The kid said with a chuckle. "I'm Cyrus Goodman." The boy held out his hand to Jonah. The boy on the bed looked at the boy's hand. "Uh..." Jonah hesitantly grabbed Cyrus' hand, and he was pulled up back to his feet. "I'm Jonah...Jonah Beck..."

"Oh, Your that-"

_Please don't say it. Please don't say it. _

"-Future all-star football player, right?" Cyrus Asked, his voice sounding like a Six year old girl. Jonah nodded slowly, and in his mind, was cheering in pure relief. "That's cool" Cyrus said, bouncing around. He then jumped on the bed where Jonah recently fell, and patted to the spot beside him. "Do you claim this bed?" Cyrus Asked with that wide smile still painted on his face.

_No one can be that happy right?_

"Uh...I mean...If you want the bed...I..." Jonah had no words. He just met this person, and did not want to make the impression that he was a total douchebag. "Don't worry about! We have two beds in here that are basically the same...I'll take that bed right there, and you can take this one!" Cyrus said.

_Wow, that voice is...wow._

"Uh...thank you?" Jonah said, not knowing what else to say. "...I'm sorry, Cyrus...I can't hardly form a sentence properly...I'm just...I don't really talk to people who are so...nice...or being that impression. You, though...you don't seem like a total ass..." The boy beside him giggled. "Why, thank you!" Cyrus started. "And it's fine. I, myself, asn't gotten use to talking to people with such personality has you put on-" Cyrus' voice started to change from a six-year-old girl to a serious collage student. "-Usually all the people I meet are complete dickbags, but I learned to just smile and keep smiling..." Jonah nodded slowly in interest.

"Well, you sure have brought the impression that you're happy all the time...but...isn't that...tiring?" Jonah asked. Cyrus shook his head. "No, no...I don't lie when people ask me if I'm okay...I don't pretend to be okay also...I usually can talk to someone about my feelings...I go to a therapist" Cyrus explained.

"I have been thinking about going to a therapist. Actually, I went to a therapist before..." Jonah said.

_Yeah, a gay conversion therapist._

Jonah sighed in pure frustration at his mind. Cyrus eyed the sudden angry boy beside him. "You okay, Jonah?"Cyrus Asked. Jonah looked at the boy, slightly shocked with his question. No one as asked him if he was okay. Not even his so called friends. "Yeah...Yeah...just thinking..." Jonah whispered. Cyrus nodded while getting up from his spot on the couch. "Hey, What classes do you have?" Cyrus Asked, while helping Jonah unpack. Jonah, who was a bit weirded out with the boy's actions, grabbed his schedule from his pocket. "Uh...First block I have...Physic Science with Miss Baker...second class I have math with Mister Long...Third, I have Sex Ed with Mister Quinn..." Cyrus grabbed the schedule out of Jonah's hands. "Sorry...it was just taking so long..." Cyrus apologized while scanning the scheldule.

"Hell Yeah!" Cyrus said excitedly. "We have all classes together, except one!"

"Cool. At least I'll have someone in the classes that I know" Jonah said, genuinely.

"Yeah...here's Yeah scheldule back...You need any help with unpacking?" Cyrus Asked. Jonah shook his head. "No. I only have clothes and my phone...I don't think I need help...Thank you anyway" Jonah responded.

"No problem, hey I saw this amazing pizza place downtown if you wanna meet there for dinner" Cyrus said.

"Sure..." Jonah responded with a smile, before Cyrus walked away.

_I thought he'd never leave. Oh, just wait until he finds out what you did at only 17. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**A/N: This 'college' is more of a 'boarding school', but...**

**I hope you enjoy this new Andi make love fanfic...THIS ISNT A JYRUS STORY...there may be possible Jyrus shit though because...yeah...but this isn't about Jyrus. **


	2. 2Lunch

Jonah was finally done packing. The exhausted boy laid flat on his back on the bed. He was tired, and wanted to already go to sleep. He did not want to get up at the moment. All he wanted to do was cover himself up, close his eyes, and go to dream land. Unfortunately, there's an 'open house' for the new students to meet the teachers. The open house is at four, and it was already two. "SHIT" Jonah yelled. It was two, meaning it was almost the end of lunch. He forgot he was gonna meet Cyrus.

Jonah cursed under his breathe repeatedly while running out the door and in the hall. He said it was a pizza place, but did not give any more specific detail to the place. Jonah did not remember any pizza place when he drove through the community. Maybe there was a pizza place, and Jonah was to blind to notice. "Maybe he fogot..." Jonah whispered. He was planing on turning back around to his room when a familiar face appeared in front of him. "HEY, JONAH" Cyrus yelled, scaring the crap out of Jonah.

"Shit! Cyrus, you are scaring the hell out of me" Jonah said. Cyrus giggled like a high school girl. "Sorry, Jonah, anyway you ready to eat pizza!" Cyrus Asked, waving his hands in the air all crazy-like. Jonah gave the boy a weak smile and nodded. Cyrus bounces and grabbed Jonah by the hand, and leading Jonah into a building called 'Papa'sPizzeria.'

"Mmm...Never heard of that..." Jonah said, looking around the place. When they walked in the strong smell of cheese, pepperoni, and other pizza toppings went up their noses. "But it smells good" Jonah said. The two walked up over to a table, still holding hands, and sat down. "Hello there, my name's Marty, and I'll be your waiter this afternoon. Is there any drinks you'd like?" A young adult man, about the age of Jonah and Cyrus, said with a notebook in hand.

"Ah, Yes, I'd like a Pepsi please. What would you like Jonah?" Cyrus Asked.

"I'll just have a Pepsi also" Jonah replied. Marty nodded while writing that down on his notepad. "So, two normal Pepsi's?" He asked, making sure he got that correct. Cyrus nodded before Jonah could reply. The man gave the two a smile and a nod before leaving the two alone. "So, Cyrus, Why did you ask for me to go to lunch with you here?" Jonah asked, looking down at his hands.

"I asked you here because I thought you'd need a little taste of New York's fancy pizza. Also, you're new here, right? New to New York's college? I wouldn't call it a college. More of a boarding school. Reason is because you don't have a choice I'm going here, your parents do. My parents sent me away because I wasn't following our Jew traditions and rules. I wasn't serving God Right. What were you sent here for?" Cyrus explained, eyeing the boy who had looked up from his hands.

"Oh, I was sent here because my dad didn't want to deal with me anymore. But I don't blame him. Having a kid like me ruins your life" Jonah said. Cyrus' eye brow rose in total and complete confusion. "You don't seem like a misbehaving type" Cyrus pointed out. That response made Jonah giggle a tiny bit, looking back at his hands, and fidgeting around. "T-There is something's that I'm not...particularly proud of...but I'm trying my best to let the past be the past...and keep a bright future..." Jonah said.

"That's good" Cyrus responded. A few seconds after, Marty walked back over to the two boys, handing them there drinks. "Here you go sirs. Are you guys ready to order, or need more time?" Marty asked. Cyrus glanced at Jonah, who gave him a nod. "Ah, Yes, we're ready to order. I'll take the pepperoni and mushroom pizza" Cyrus answered.

"And I'll have the pepperoni and pineapple pizza please" Jonah said looking at the menu. After, Jonah handed the menu to Cyrus, who then handed both two menus to Marty, who walked off with a smile.

"He's nice" Jonah said, looking at the young waiter walking behind the desk. Jonah could tell the man was flaunting his small ass. He's been around with more boys who have flaunted their ass to him or someone else rather then just not. "Jonah?" A familiar voice said, their tone sounding concern.

Jonah turned back around and hummed in response."Where you admiring that dude's ass?" Cyrus Asked, now getting goofy and curious. Jonah felt the heat on his face. "Uh, well, no...?" Jonah said, hoping Cyrus would believe him.

"Mmm, sure" Cyrus said, sound suspicious and sarcastic at the same time. Jonah ignored the tone his new roommate just gave him. "So, how are you feeling about classes?" Cyrus Asked. Jonah shrugged at the question. "I've heard some stories about some of the teachers, but I don't know if they are true or not" Jonah replied.

"Well, I've known the teachers pretty well. Tell me what you have heard and I'll tell you if it's true or not" Cyrus said with a bright smile.

"Oh, well, I heard Mister Long picked certain students to be the class pet, and ONE student that gets it hard" Jonah started.

"That's true. Yeah, he is strict, but isn't hesitant to pick favorites and not-so favorites. I was the one student who got it hard for the past two years" Cyrus explained. "He is very old-fashioned, but pretty much all the teachers are, but this teacher is really old fashion. You misbehave in his class, and piss him off, you get publicly humiliated in front of the whole class. Everyone gets to see a show called 'Mister Long spanks that student.' He uses his ruler most of the time, but for some, it's both the ruler and his belt. He doesn't even start slow. For me, I was whipped. I broke the rule of no talking, and since I'm the one he chose to be hard on, I got the ruler and belt in front of the enter class. He is fuckin rough."

"O-Okay..." Jonah stuttered, now nervous. "I also hard that Mister Baker is a very soft teacher, and that Mister Quinn is sort of a pervert."

"Ah, Yes. Mister Baker is the SOFTEST teacher ever. Never punished or hurts a soul, and one time Mister Long complained that he didn't discipline his students the right way. Mister Quinn is a pervert, But is still a lovely teacher. Heck, I got to suck his hard crotch for an hour before my classes started. Literally. He is a gay pervert" Cyrus said. Jonah was about to ask another question, but the young waiter (with his sexy ass) came around the corner with their order. "Here you go, hope you guys enjoy," Marty said, before leaving the two to eat and chat.


End file.
